A housing having a holding apparatus for affixing the housing to an affixation surface is known, for example, from DE 20 2005 007 318 U1. There, the housing consists of three side surfaces as well as a roof inclined at a slant. The housing is open toward the affixation surface. The housing can be affixed to the affixation surface using hooks or screws. The known housing, for example, serves to cover a ventilation unit.